


Hit Me Where It Hurts

by Anonymous



Series: Horns and a Whip (NSFW Skeppy/BBH) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Impact Play, Jealousy, M/M, Masochism, Overstimulation, Painplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On occasion, Bad flirts a bit too much. Or, at least Skeppy thinks he does.Jealousy hurts.Quite literally, if you're Bad.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Horns and a Whip (NSFW Skeppy/BBH) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035102
Comments: 7
Kudos: 289
Collections: Anonymous





	Hit Me Where It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> A couple friends and I talked about Skeppy being jealous about Bad going on a date with a Quack Man. This is the result. Oops. 
> 
> (Note: I write bad as having horns and a tail, always. The lil black demon guy.)

"Strip. Now."

The order came the second Bad walked into the door- he hadn't had time to greet his lover, or even just _see_ him.

Hesitantly, he hung his hood by the door, glancing over at Skeppy. He was obviously upset, arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping on the ground. And- he was wearing a maid dress. Bad's tail twitched in excitement, and he swallowed hard. It was always one of his favorite sights- the bows and ribbons, the indents where the hem of the thigh-highs pressed into his legs.

His pants were quickly pulled down and tossed haphazardly to the side, as were his shirt and shoes. As soon as the small task he was given was complete, Skeppy strode over, face creased in irritation. A soft hand grabbed his chin, hard, tilting his head to the side.

"Wanna tell me what the fuck you were doing today, Bad?" Skeppy nearly hissed out, nails digging into Bad's jaw.

Bad whined, low and needy. "Was just- helping. Nothing was serious! I just-!"

His sentence was cut short by Skeppy's hand shifting from his chin to his throat, pressing just enough to silence him. He stood there, eyes blown huge from the rough treatment.

"You were out on a _date_ , weren't you?"

Bad's eyes watered, shaking his head as best he could.

"Bad." The word was gut-wrenchingly disappointed, desperation to please his lover prickling at his chest.

Tears dripped silently down his cheeks, splashing onto Skeppy's wrist. The hand at Bad's throat was quickly removed, warm arms instead tucking him against Skeppy's chest. His tail immediately wrapped around Skeppy's leg, squeezing tight. "You okay, babe? We can stop. Just- fourteen it if you need, okay? Do you wanna keep going?"

Bad shook his head. "No, I do! Just- don't wanna disappoint you."

Soft hands combed through his hair, kisses pressing to his forehead. "You're never gonna disappoint me for stopping, Bad. Ever."

"No, I _do_ wanna continue. Please. I want to. For me. Not for you. I mean- I wanna please you _for_ me."

Skeppy cooed at him, holding him tight for a moment, heartbeat loud in his ear. Then, with a smooth motion, he spun Bad around, pinning his wrists behind him.

"Upstairs. Balcony." The second the demand was made, Skeppy released Bad, starting towards their bedroom.

Bad blinked at him, legs wobbling like a baby deer. "Where are you going?"

Skeppy winked at him, tongue poking out of his mouth. "Toys."

* * *

  
  


It only took Skeppy a few seconds more than Bad to reach the upstairs balcony. The night air was chilly, but he ignored it- he'd be overheated and panting soon enough.

"Bend over the rail, tail up," Skeppy demanded, shoving him, tail brought up and pinned under his chest before Bad could move it himself. He was bent nearly in half, hands grasping for purchase on the lower rung from the outside of the balcony, looking out at the buildings in front of them. His dick twitched at the thought of someone looking in their direction, seeing him bent over like a whore.

His train of thought was promptly broken by a loud _crack_ from behind him. He knew better than to look back; Skeppy never shied away from making punishments worse for him.

He felt the cool leather snake lightly against his heels, barely touching him.

Then, a louder sound, and an intense pain landed across his upper thighs, making him hiss and squirm. A second sting of the leather whip hit him, this time directly on his ass, burning hot and hurting like hell. Then again, harsher than the last two, making him sob loudly from the pain. More lashes fell, against his thighs and ass, some hitting his lower legs. He wailed out, legs kicking up slightly. Once, Skeppy whipped the air right near the bottom of his foot- not touching it, but just close enough to feel the air as the whip cracked. His feet remained planted on the floor from then on.

After what had to be at least a dozen lashes, if not more, Skeppy stopped. The pain of the whip remained- it would stay for days. He wiggled a bit, as if trying to move physically away from the stinging on his ass. The soft skirt of Skeppy's dress brushed against his ass, making Bad hiss as the marks were touched by cool silk.

"Did _my_ boy learn his lesson?" he demanded, wrapping his arms around Bad's torso and pulling him upright. Bad nodded shakily, turning to tuck his face into Skeppy's chest. His lover didn't allow him- he was forced to remain facing out, with Skeppy intentionally pressing his own body against the marks left by the whip.

"Please- I _know_ , I _know_ , I'm yours, I was being a dirty tease, please-"

Skeppy pressed a hand to his mouth, muffling his pleas. "Shhhh. You're gonna get on your knees, and you're gonna tell me everything you did wrong today, okay? Gonna tell me how much of a slut you are. How I was gone for less than a day and you were already looking for someone else to fuck you."

Bad nodded frantically, and, the second the hand was dropped, he fell to his knees, clutching desperately at the hem of the maid dress.

"I- I flirted with someone who wasn't you. I was being a dirty... a dirty _whore_ , because you weren't around, and I'm a- I need-" he stopped talking, glancing at the ground.

Skeppy tsked softly. "What are you? What do you need?"

Bad kept his eyes cast down, voice low. "I'm a filthy cockslut, and I need someone to fuck me. And- I need a dick in me constantly, or else I start whoring myself out to anyone who'll give it to me." He was quiet, almost whispering. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes from the humiliation, but his dick was so, _so_ painfully hard.

One hand tightened in Bad's hair, the other going under his skirt and pulling out his dick, guiding it to Bad's mouth. He opened easily, head bobbing under the dress. Skeppy moaned low in his throat, thrusting hard into his throat. Bad gagged, tears still dripping down his cheeks.

"I'm the only one who can give you what you want, huh?" he growled out, tugging hard at Bad's hair to pull him off his dick.

Bad nodded frantically. " _Yes_ , oh my goodness you're- just, you're so perfect, no one can give me what I need like you can."

With a word of praise from Skeppy, he was shoved back against the railing, hipbones bruising against the hard wood.

Skeppy brought one hand up, then down onto Bad's beaten and bruised ass, making him squirm and cry out from pain.

The next few minutes were a blur, pleasure mixing with pain in a way that made it impossible for Bad to think. Cold, slippery fingers pressed into him, teasing as if they had all the time in the world. Occasionally, another spank would hit his ass, or his calves, or his thighs, making him tense up around his boyfriend's fingers, wailing and screaming like a beast in heat.

After what had to have been hours, Skeppy pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the base of Bad's tail. He grimaced at the wetness, but lifted it up. Skeppy ground his dick against Bad's ass for a second, muffling a giggle against Bad's spine at his needy wriggles.

After a moment, Skeppy pressed himself inside, far too gently in comparison to the earlier treatment, and remained still, breathing deeply.

Bad rocked back and forth as best he could, pleading softly for Skeppy to fuck him, _hard_. The hard railing of the balcony bruised his hips, but he barely had the ability to care.

"Shhh..." Skeppy shushed him, pressing delicate kisses to his shoulder blades. "I'll give it to you. _If_ you beg for it. Beg for me to fuck you _,_ cause you know damn well I'm the only one who can fuck you right."

Bad quivered, high whimpers escaping his throat. "Skeppy, _please_ , god _please_ just fuck me, please, I _need_ you! I need you to fuck my ass like I'm your bitch, please, fuck me, make me yours, I'm yours, only yours, please just-!"

Skeppy cut him off, thrusting as hard and fast as he could into Bad. The words broke down into helpless moans and pleas, as Skeppy's hips hit constantly against bare and beaten skin.

Teeth pressed into Bad's shoulder, hard enough to leave teethmarks in his skin. He exhaled heavily, eyes rolled skywards.

"You're only mine," Skeppy growled between nips and kisses and bites. "All mine. I'll make sure no one else, nothing else feels as good for you. Make sure you'll feel what _I_ get to do to you, no one else gets to." He ran a finger across the painful welts, digging a nail in almost delicately. Bad squeezed harder around him, squeaking loudly. "You like that, Bad?" he asked, hand coming down again and again on Bad's ass as he railed him, making him cry and scream louder and louder. "You're gonna know you're mine every time you sit down for the next week," he told him. "Won't be able to flirt with some uppity little _bitch_ without thinking of me whipping you til you cry, will you?" Bad nodded, crying out _yes, yes, yes_ , over and over as Skeppy thrust harder and harder into him. 

One hand reached over, jerking him fast enough that the friction almost burned. He choked on his cries, babbling and pleading to his boyfriend.

"Come on, Bad," Skeppy whispered, rubbing his thumb on the underside of his dick. "Let go. Come for me."

As he came, openmouthed and tense, Skeppy bit him harder than before, teeth sinking into the back of his neck. Tears streamed down his cheeks, dripping down onto the ground far below him.

He stayed taught, every muscle in his body clenched tight, as Skeppy kept fucking him and stroking his softened cock. He was so oversensitive it hurt, dick burning as he tried his damndest to escape the rough fucking. Every few seconds, he would squirm, and Skeppy would fuck him harder and harder into the railing, keeping him as still as possible.

He wailed, head shoved down and forced to look at the ground below. Skeppy's hands gripped him tighter and tighter. "Mine," he growled, voice forceful. "All- all fucking mine."

Skeppy fucked him for another moment, bent over Bad's back, then halted, pulling out and jacking himself off until he came all over Bad's whipped ass.

They both stood there for over a minute, breath heavy and uneven. Then, Skeppy pulled Bad away from the railing, guiding him inside with the utmost care to not hurt him more.

* * *

  
  


A towel was spread across the bed, and Bad was laid down on it, chest down. Skeppy pushed a water bottle into his hands, watching carefully to make sure he opened it and drank. Upon confirmation, he darted to the bathroom, returning with another towel, this one warm and damp, and gently rubbed the come off. It stung, irritating the whip marks, and Bad cried out softly, but it was over soon enough. A cool, slippery liquid was rubbed into his skin, soothing the angry abrasions.

Skeppy laid down next to him as soon as he was done, wrapping both arms around Bad's chest. Bad hugged back as best he could, rubbing his tear-stained face on the collar of Skeppy's dress.

"Too much?" Skeppy asked, kissing Bad's hair.

He shook his head, eyes shut tight. "No. Just- a lot. Hurts a lot. Good way, though. I like being yours."

"Me, too. You being mine. And being yours. I just- yanno. Love you a lot."

Bad's lips twitched, but he didn't reply. His breathing was slow and even, mouth slightly open.

"Bad?" he asked, kissing his cheek as delicately as possible. "You awake?"

Again, he didn't reply. He was fast asleep, exhausted from their scene. Skeppy smiled and stood up carefully. He placed a soft blanket over Bad's sleepy form, and left the room.

He still had a few things to do before sleeping next to Bad. He tidied everything up- drops of come and lube on the balcony floor wiped up, the bottle of lube he'd used capped and put in a drawer for easy access. The whip, abandoned on the porch, was cleaned, polished, coiled, and hung up. His dress was stripped off and thrown into the wash, along with Bad's clothing from earlier.

He drank a glass of water himself when he was done, and headed back to bed. He barely had time to duck under the blanket before he was grabbed, face smushed into Bad's shoulder. One hand went to his hair, tensing every so often as Bad mumbled in his sleep.

It hurt his heart, almost, that he'd found someone so perfect- soft and caring, light as a feather but passionate as a wildcat. Someone who took what he gave readily and eagerly, and gave it back to him in equal measure. He loved Bad so, so, impossibly much. 

(Even when, in the middle of the night, his hair was yanked hard due to a dream about pancakes, he loved him. Easily.)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for this sort of thing: 
> 
> Bullwhips are ONLY to be used by experienced Doms. It's considered one of the most, if not THE most, most dangerous form of impact play, due to risks of wrapping and difficulty of control. 
> 
> With any type of impact play (or BDSM in general, for the most part), aftercare and safewords are mandatory. 
> 
> Additionally: LUBE LUBE LUBE. SPIT IS NOT LUBE. FOODS ARE NOT LUBE. COME IS NOT LUBE. LUBE IS LUBE. USE LUBE OR YOU WILL HURT BADLY (because i will hurt u). ESPECIALLY WITH ANAL SEX. (unless thats ur kink at which point ur probably not taking orders from the notes of a fanfic)


End file.
